twoandahalfmenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natürlich ist er tot Teil 1
Natürlich ist er tot Teil 1 ist die fünfzehnte Folge der zwölften Staffel Two and a Half Men. Synopsis Alan erfährt, dass Charlie 2.5 Millionen Dollar von seinem Musikverleger ausgezahlt werden sollen. Natürlich versucht er, sich das komplette Geld unter den Nagel zu reißen, doch eine mysteriöse Person ist ihm zuvorgekommen und hat die Summe auf die Cayman Inseln überweisen lassen. Handlung Die Folge beginnt mit einem Flashback zu Charlies Beerdigung vor vier Jahren. Während Alan seine Rede hält erzählen die Frauen in der Kirche, welche Krankheiten sie von Charlie bekommen haben. Rose berichtet in ihrer Rede anschließend von seinem grausamen Tod in der U-Bahn, bei dem sein Körper "explodiert" sei. Anschließend sehen wir, wie Alan vor Schreck Charlies Urne fallenlässt, als Walden vor der Terrassentür steht. Rose bereitet in ihrer Küche fröhlich ein Tablett mit Essen zu und singt dabei " So Happy Together" von "The Turtles". Sie geht damit in den Keller ruft "Essenszeit" und lässt das Tablett in einen großen alten Brunnen hinunter. Anschließend wirft sie Charlies typische Garderobe, ein gestreiftes Hemd und eine kurze, beigefarbene Hose, hinterher. Alan sortiert die Post und reicht die Rechnungen wie gewohnt an Walden weiter. Auch von Charlies Musikverleger ist ein Schreiben dabei, das bei ihm fast einen Herzinfarkt verursacht. Charlie bekommt Tantiemen im Wert von 2.5 Millionen Dollar, die nun an seine Erben ausgezahlt werden. Alan ruft sofort dort an und gibt sich als alleiniger Erbe aus, muss allerdings die Sterbeurkunde vorlegen, die er nicht hat. Er beschließt, sie sich von Evelyn zu erschleichen. Walden dreht sich in die Kamera und sagt: "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis das hier vorbei ist". Alan sitzt in Evelyns Wohnzimmer und sie erzählt ihm, dass er nichts erben wird, weil sie ihm keinen Grund geben will, sie umzubringen. Alan lenkt das Thema auf Charlie und behauptet, zu seinem Todestag eine Collage zusammenstellen zu wollen. Er erfährt, dass Evelyn die Sterbeurkunde auch nicht hat und verlässt sofort das Haus. Walden findet auch online nichts nützliches zu Charlies Tod, sondern nur verschiedene Sex-Videos und einen Ausraster über einen vorigen Arbeitgeber. Rose kommt wieder singend in den Keller und findet einen leeren Brunnen vor. Charlie hat seine Klamotten zusammengebunden und ist daran nach oben geklettert. Alan versucht wieder, Charlies Geld in Beschlag zu nehmen und ist erstaunt, als man ihm am Telefon sagt, der Betrag sei schon abgehoben und auf ein Konto auf den Cayman Inseln überwiesen worden. In diesem Moment kommt Berta mit einem Paket in die Küche, das an Charlie adressiert ist. Es enthält kubanische Zigaretten, Single Malt Scotch und ein Messer. Dann erhält Alan eine Textnachricht: "Ich komme nach Hause und du wirst bezahlen". Er rennt in Waldens Zimmer, der gerade Ms. MacMartin oral befriedigt, dabei allerdings nicht gerade erfolgreich ist. Er zeigt ihm die SMS und will ihn überzeugen, dass Charlie noch lebt. Alans Mutter kommt dazu, sie hat ebenfalls eine Email bekommen, in der steht, was für eine furchtbare Mutter sie war und dass er Rache nehmen wird. Alan erzählt ihr von dem Geld und die beiden fragen sich, wer sonst noch Recht darauf haben könnte. Alle sitzen bei Jenny auf dem Sofa und erzählen ihr die Geschichte. Zwischendurch kommen verschiedene Frauen in die Küche, von denen Jenny nicht mehr wusste, dass sie überhaupt da waren. Es klopft an der Tür und Jenny wird ein Brief von einer Anwaltskanzlei überreicht. Er enthält einen Scheck über 100.000 Dollar und einen kurzen Brief mit einer Entschuldigung, dass der Absender nie für sie da sein konnte. Mia, Chelsea, Dolores Pasternak und ein Transvestit bekommen ebenfalls Schecks. Als sie nach Hause kommen, steht Rose im Wohnzimmer. Trivia *Die Brunnenszene im Keller von Rose ist eine Referenz zu "Das Schweigen der Lämmer". Wie der Serienmörder im Film spricht Rose ihr Opfer mit "es" an. *Was Walden online über Charlie findet ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf den Konflikt zwischen Charlie Sheen und Chuck Lorre. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 12 Kategorie:Episoden